Asylum
by Aqua279
Summary: Another random idea. this will have a sequel. I like it. Stormy is thirteen and she lives in an insane asylum. But she doesn't believe it, and neither do her hallucinations. One question- is it real or is she really crazy?
1. Chapter 1

Asylum

By: Aqua

**This is b4 the fourth book kk? The second one of this is after the fourth one. Enjoy and input output I own nothing but the idea for this ff. and stormy. **

"Ouch." I said. My eyes widened as they rested on the man in a long white lab coat. "What do you want with me, you vile person? If that's what you are." I hissed. He merely pulled the needle out of my arm.

"Stormy, I am not a scientist- I am a doctor, here to help you. There are no winged children or talking dogs." He said to me.

"You're lying, of course. Why would I believe you? You're just saying that so I won't fight back." I growled. It was like this everyday. They tried to tell me that Max wasn't real. Sure, and Fang didn't kiss her. When I don't cooperate they send Erasers in here with me.

The whitecoat sighed and walked out, locking the door behind him. Then the speaker on the wall beside my head crackled.

"Stormy, your sister is here to see you." The whitecoats kept telling me that I have a sister named Beana, but why should I believe them? They're liars. And evil jerks who experimented on me and the flock, no less. The door opened and a blonde girl came in and sat on the chair next to my bed.

"What do you want, whitecoat?!" I snapped. Anger flashed through her dull blue eyes, then her expression cleared.

"Stormy, don't you remember me? I'm your big sister! I miss when you used to act normal and we used to hang out!" The girl dabbed tears on her face. For a second I felt like I knew her from somewhere…and it was gone before I knew what it was. Whatever it was, it didn't feel good- I was filled with anger and sadness at it.

"I've told you before- I don't know you. But I do know that when I get out of here, I'm comin' for you first." I said, a warning in my voice. She sighed loudly, glaring at me slightly. I blinked, wanting to check on the flock.

_Max was staring frustrated-ly at Iggy and Gazzy. They'd set off a bomb close to where Angel and Nudge were playing. Fang walked up behind her, looking down. Blood trickled down his face. _

"_You guys just have to be careful when you're testing bombs! What if Nudge hadn't pulled Angel behind the tree? They would be injured, or dead!! How would you feel if that happened?!" Max exclaimed, distressed. _

"_uh…Max?" Gazzy pointed to Fang, whose head was still down. Max turned around sharply, smacking her nose into a solid shoulder. Blood sprouted from her nose and lip easily. _

"_Ouch…" She muttered, wiping it away. Fang looked up, his eyes worried. He had four claw marks across his left cheek. The cave they were standing in seemed darker to Max as she figured out what had happened. _

"_Sorry." Fang muttered. Max waved it off, wrinkling her nose. _

"_What happened?" she demanded. Fang shrugged, letting her read his eyes for a second. _

"_We have to leave," he said without meeting her eyes. _

"_You're right," she said as she turned to the flock. "Okay, guys, let's pack it up. Apparently the woods are infested with…predators." She grimaced. '_I make it sound like we're prey- animals.' _She thought. Angel looked up at her sweetly. _

"_It's okay, Max. We know we're mostly human." Max winced as the six year old said 'mostly'. She bent down and kissed her curls. _

"_Good, and if anyone tells you any different, punch 'em out." she advised. Angel threw her arms around Max's neck and hugged her. "Okay, Max!" She gave her a sweet, six year olds sticky kiss on the cheek. _

_Max stood up, turning to Fang. She glowered at him as he looked away, not meeting her brown eyes. _

"_What were you thinking, Fang? You're so….let's just get those cleaned." She sighed reaching into her bag for the first aid. She grabbed the antiseptic and drenched a cotton ball in it. She dabbed his face harshly, not caring when he cringed. "You shouldn't be playing with bears then." Max snapped. Fang winced, recoiling from the hostile words. _

"_Hey, I was just trying to-"_

"_Shut up. Just be happy it didn't do worse. I should finish what it started." She growled. Fangs face went blank as he sat, waiting for Max to finish putting bandages on his face. _

_When she finished they all took off into the air, flying as peaceful as angels. Max watched everyone carefully, as though she was scared one of them would leave. Of course, she had a good reason to. It was only two or three days ago that they reunited after Fang and the boys split from Max and the girls. And Total and…Ari. _

"_Stormy? Stormy!!" A distant voice tore the picture apart. _

"What?" I hissed. The woman who claimed to be my sister was gone, replaced by a whitecoat.

"What are you doing?" She snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"I was watching the flock, in case they got attacked! Gawds!!" I sighed, pulling at my restraints. The whitecoat put her hands on my face, trying to calm me down.

"Sweetie, there is no flock. Don't you understand?? They're in your imagination." She said. I jerked my head right quickly, then bit down on her fingers. I drew blood, making her squeal. As the door slammed, I heard her yelling something about an antitoxin. How's _that_ for a bite? I guess I have poisonous teeth, too. What a cool power.

"_Max? We're being watched." Angel said, looking at her leader. _

"_What-" _

"_Flyboys, ten o'clock!" Iggy yelled from the back. _

"_Can we out run 'em?" Max asked Fang. He shook his head, then gestured to the river placed conveniently below them. "I like the way you think." Fang grinned. _

"_Guys, get to the water, and don't let the bags get wet. Drop them on the bank." Everyone nodded, understanding what the water would do to the robotic hellions. Max did a nose dive, slowing only slightly to drop her bag on the bank, then dived right into the water. It was more of a lake than a river. Five splashes followed her, then she looked up to see the Flyboys in a dive, unable to think of the sever consequences of swimming. _

"_Out of the water." Max said, just before the Flyboys got close to the water. The entire flock swam to the bank, climbing to their bags. _

"_Good idea." She congratulated, touching her wing to his lightly. Fangs face glowed with slight pride. "Don't get too proud, or I'll have to fix that." She laughed. _

I sighed and lay my head on the crinkly pillow on my bed. The flock was going to come save me someday, I know it. They wouldn't let me stay here, in the place that tortured them, would they? I mean…I've always warned them when some one was coming, or at least most of the time (mostly with Iggy and telling him to look around and Angel, telling her to warn Max). They will come. I know Max is a good person; she can't help but save people. I just can't stand having to wait in here, with all of these whitecoats.

When I woke up there was a large tray of food in my face. I didn't want it, though, I knew I was getting dangerously skinny. A whitecoat smiled, then took a bite of eggs. She didn't fall over or turn colors, so I guessed I could eat it. And I fell on that plate of food like I'd never seen food in my thirteen years of life.

"Stormy, you're going to have an operation today." The whitecoat said. I felt my head get heavy, my eyelids droop. I fought the medicine as long as I could, but nothing worked. Finally I drifted into peaceful, clear darkness.

I awoke to something tugging at my back. I moaned, trying to reach back and bat away whatever it was, until I realized what the whitecoats were doing. They were sewing my wings into my back, a process that leaves me in pain for days. I knew I had restraints on my arms and legs, but I still thrashed and screamed loudly.

"Shut her up!! She's upsetting the other hybrids!" A woman's voice. As I drifted to sleep again, I knew I would remember what she'd said.


	2. Who hears The Big Storm?

Chapter Two

As I slept, I watched the flock- it's what I always do, because it comforts me.

_Max was holding a bleeding arm, yelling at the flock to get away while she held them back. Fang refused, of course, while Iggy led the smaller kids away; Angel was crying. The Flyboys Max was facing tried to follow them, but She wasn't having that. She kicked the first one she saw under the chin, making it flick backwards. The movement strained her shot arm, causing her to wince. Fang came up behind the Flyboy and kicked it in the lower back; a weak spot they'd learned about, almost three weeks ago. The Flyboy made odd, metallic noises and fell out of the air, but not before Fang grabbed its gun with a malicious grin. Max saw his logic- disapprovingly- and took another gun, killing five Flyboys and hurting her self in the process. _

"_Eh, what's three scratches gonna do?" She mumbled, aiming the gun. After mowing down four, Max's world got absurdly dark._

_Later, Max opened her eyes and she felt confused and pained. Her head, arm, legs and face felt like they had been put through a shredder set on 'extra thin'. and sadly, She probably would have preferred that, as to the stone floor she was on. She tried to sit up, but her right arm collapsed, making her fall into some ones arms._

"_Wha'? Max?" Fang sat up quickly, helping her sit up. _

"_Yeah? Oh, OUCH!" Max hissed, grasping Fangs arm to hold her up. _

"_Are you okay? Why didn't you leave if you were hurt?" Fang demanded, a scolding look on his face. _

"_I'm the leader, I have to be strong." Max sighed, cradling her hurt arm._

"_Yeah, but if you're hurt, you need to be fixed."_

"_This is coming from the boy who didn't tell us when he was almost dead in the air." She rolled her eyes. Fang almost looked insulted at the word 'boy'. _

"_Hey, that' s not fair." Fang grinned. Max touched her face where it was bandaged and sighed. "We might have to go back to your mothers house," he said. Her eyes widened._

"_Why?!" She snapped. _

"_Because, we have to… get the bullet out of your skin!" _

"_Stormy! Stormy, wake up!!_

I opened my eyes and sighed. Pain hadn't washed over me. Ah- they've discovered painkillers. I rubbed my back against the bed and winced. They put stitches.

"Why do you sew my wings in?! No one can see them in this hell you have me in." I growled.

"Sweetie, you don't have wings. We have you here because we want you to get better." The blond whitecoat said. Her name tag said "Anne Walker" and she looked like a very caring liar."Well, what's with the surge?" I snapped.

"You're back bones are…unstable. You were born with Spina Bifida, there fore we have to give you a new treatment every thirty days." She was a very good liar; almost too good.

"What ever. Why don't you get a life?" She sighed and walked out. I felt tears in my eyes.

"She's lying. I know I wasn't born with Spina Bifida, I was born with wings."

_The next day the flock was at Dr. Martinez's house. The little kids were perfectly at ease, along with Max; Iggy and Fang were more on edge, but when Ella came home, they calmed down just slightly- She had such a sunny personality it was hard to be moody. _

"_Max, what happened?! You have a bullet in your arm!" Dr Martinez exclaimed. _

"_Just get it out, please, Mom." Max said, voice strained. Fang was helping her stand."Do you want some pain medication?" She asked. Fang turned to Max and smirked. Max scowled. _

"_No, I don't need it. Let's do this." Doctor Martinez led her to the bathroom and sat her on the side of the tub."This is going to hurt." She warned. Max nodded and clutched the side of the tub until her knuckles turned white. "Almost got it….Done!" Dr. Martinez's voice was drown out by Max's anguished scream. "Ow! Ow!! Ow, ow, ouch!!" She yelled, then shut her mouth quickly. _

"_Max, can you let go?" Fang asked in a small voice. She looked at him- she had his shirt in her fists. _

"_No! That shit hurts!" She whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks. _

"_It's okay, Max. I'm almost done, sorry!" She said, wrapping Max's torn flesh. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy were standing at the door, asking what was wrong. _

"_Don't worry guys, I'm fine." She said, wiping her face and letting go of Fangs shirt. _

"_Max, I'm sorry, but I need to tell you something." Angel sat on her knees next to Max. _

"_What is it, sweetie?" Max asked in a chocked voice._

"_Someone's watching us."_

I gasped out loud. Angel Knew..


	3. THE END AND A PREVIEW

Continuation from chap. Three.

They were going to come get me!! Maybe, just maybe they might be nice enough to keep me with them! But they'd have to help me get my wings out. I don't think they'd mind. Much. Hopefully they'll come quickly. The door opened and a terribly recognizable face entered. He'd been the one to commit me here. I sneered at him.

"Stormy." He sighed. He put his hands on my face and I felt his love. "Please, baby girl, I love you and miss you, but you have to believe us. You are only imagining this…flock. It's…not real." My father was crying!

"No, I'm…not!! Why…won't…anyone…believe…ME??" I was crying now, too.

"Do…you see them anywhere besides your head?" He asked. Logic…

"No," I muttered.

"Do they acknowledge you?" Dad asked.

"NO!" I snapped, jerking my head away. My tears disabled my vision, anyways.

"Then why do you insist that they are real? We miss you!" He tightened his hands on my face. I got scared.

"No…they can't be imaginary…" I whispered, trying to see the flock. All I could see was my fathers face. Logic. It's all logic. No human can have WINGS, or FLY, or have special powers. I'm in an insane asylum, not a lab called the School or the Hospital. I'm mentally insane.

"It's true." I whispered, "I am crazy." tears leaking down my face. My father kissed my cheek and backed out. I heard talking, but ignored it.

"She finally knows."

Over the next few weeks I was allowed to walk around freely, read non-fiction books, so to catch up on my education. American History caught my attention. But the other things were not as interesting. The doctors brought a puppy into my room, which was bigger now. They moved me. They also put everything the puppy would need in with me. I ate food without causing trouble. I was a good, insane girl. Because, though I still saw the flock, I knew it was all fake. All in my over active imagination.

_Fang watched Max sleep uneasily in the Martinez's guest room. He was sleeping on the floor of the living room with the rest of the guys, but he wanted to see her face. She wasn't in pain., but she was having nightmares. She was mumbling and her hands were in fists. The moonlight shone bright pearly blue on her face and hair. Fang brushed her hair from her face before he knew what he was doing. Twice her bubble gum pink lips had been on his own and twice he hadn't known how to react. Of course, he'd liked it, but what if she didn't? The second time they kissed, he hadn't really given her a choice in the matter. He started backing out when Max gasped, "Don't." Her face was tight, but she was still asleep. _

"_Max?" He whispered, kneeling in front of her. _

"_Don't leave." She whimpered. Fang stroked her hair. _

"_You won't know the difference." He murmured. In her sleep, Max had abandonment issues. _

"_Don't leave," she breathed again. _

I woke with a start, looking around the room in shock. It felt like I was _there_, watching "Fang" stand over "Max." Like I could have shushed him when he stumbled over something. My condition was getting worse. This sucks! And all this time I thought I was getting better. Sadly, I couldn't do anything about it but cooperate with the smart doctors. Anne Walker opened my door and smiled, putting a dinner tray by my bed. She picked up a phone and spoke in Spanish.

"Hola, si. Por que?! Tu idiota! No, no. Yo ver tu mas tarde. Adios." She slammed the phone shut. I was staring her with wide eyes.

"Peketo abla Espanio." I heard myself say. I'd understood every word. On the other line too. Anne nodded and walked out. She'd never liked me. I ignored the fake images of the 'flock' in my head. Sadly I was still crazy.

**The end**

Preview.

Max dug her fingers into Stormy's back, ignoring the squish of blood and flesh. She clenched her hands and pulled apart as hard as she could and feeling bad only because Stormy was awake. And boy was she screaming.

**I know it's not much of a preview, but it's something right?? I like the second one better. It takes place after the fourth book…fangs still a man slut. Any who. And yes i realize my spanish is broken okay? don't criticize.!! **


End file.
